Gyarados/Minoo's version
If you've played any of Minoo's other Pokemon characters, the slow moving yet hard hitting nature of this sea serpent should feel familiar to you. The damage this character (called Gyaradosu because the creator is Japanese) can dish out is downright atrocious, with long range Normals and pressure options galore. ) |Image = File:MinooGyaradosuPort.png |Creator = Minoo |Downloadlink = OneDrive Guy Kazama's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Gyarados has four buttons, , and for Normals, for Grab. Its size is a double edged sword during gameplay; while it makes it an easy target for attacks, it gives its attacks wide range. Because of its odd hitboxes, there are attacks that whiff despite it just standing still. It can chain its Normals into each other from Light to Medium to Heavy, like with -> -> . It can also chain Normals to Specials and Normals to Hypers, but it is unable to chain Specials into Hypers. The crouching and are lows, but the crouching is an overhead. QCF+LK not only goes underneath attacks and projectiles, but it also makes for a combo ender. Air allows Gyarados to completely stop in midair, and it also benefits from great range, making it a great way to shut down air confrontations. , while it suffers from needing Power to work, unleashes slow moving fire that dishes out nine hits. The cluster of flames eats any regular projectile in its way, allows Gyarados to get in a combo should it hit, and puts pressure on the opponent. The most broken thing about the move is that it does the same amount of damage on block as it does on hit. Its Hypers are flawed. The Hyper often misses because the hitbox is mainly on Gyarados's mouth and when it does hit, there's a very high chance that not every attack in the move will connect because every hit causes wall bounce. costs 2000 Power and dishes out 300 damage to the average opponent, while costs less and, on average, deals around the same amount of punishment. The biggest thing that cripples the Hypers is that Gyarados can do more damage without using any meter due to poor damage balancing and damage dampening; a -> -> -> combo delivers 330 damage to the average opponent, more damage than what you would rack up from any of the three Hypers. However, it is possible to chain Hypers out of the Normals, and while the previous statement about not all of the attacks connecting in the still applies, the -> -> -> deals 430 damage to the average opponent. Gyarados has no A.I., meaning it doesn't take advantage of any of its tools and instead just mostly blocks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | || }} | | | }} | | | }} | || }} | | Uses 200 Power| }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | |Uses 1000 Power| }} | |Uses 1000 Power| }} | |Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N Episode 2490 Gyarados vs Chowder Mugen battle gyarados vs onix Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters made by Minoo Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters made in 2015 Category:Low-res Characters